Cursed Lives
by FallonRoth
Summary: Raven meets long lost family. Are they good or bad? Will Trigon come back? For chapter 2 review if you really like the story. This is the improved The half Raven never told.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Falcein is my o.c.**

_**Cursed Lives**_

_**Chapter one**_

**Prologue: _This was before the time Azarath was destroyed. Raven's mother is still alive (Raven's mother doesn't get killed during the destruction of Azarath). When Raven was born she wasn't the only to be born. Trigons enchantment was to curse the baby to be born but he didn't know there was another. This other was also cursed but not like Raven this seed was cursed with something more tragic._ **

_As the sun rose, hitting Raven's face through her window. Raven got up and swung her cloak over her head and she snapped it on. She looked at her bed sheets forming a black around it and making her bed telekinetically. Red lights blinked in her room with an annoying alarm. _

_"To early in the sunrise." Raven said._

_Raven joined the other Titans in the living room._

_"What happen?" said Raven._

_"Beast Boy was chewing on the wires last night. Now when we get a call the alarm will go off." said Robin._

_Robin looked at Beast Boy furiously. Robin pressed a button turning on the screen showing Bumble Bee._

_"Sorry." Beast Boy apologized._

_"Hey Titans are we up for Saturday?" Bumble Bee asked._

_"Yeah, the party going to be great." said Cyborg._

_"This will be the second time the Titans will be united." Starfire said._

_Raven had served her self some green tea. Then looked at the screen._

_"Where will it be held the party?" Raven asked._

_"Over there. We still have miner set backs." Bumble Bee said._

_"All right, bye." said Robin._

_The screen went black. Crash. There was a crash in Raven's room. Everyone went to Raven's room. Her door opened with a swoosh. There was a black hooded figure in the center of her room. It looked lost. Raven looked shock._

_"Everyone out." Raven yelled._

_Her door closed. She and the hooded figure were left alone._

_"Hello sister." whispered the figure._

_"What are you doing her Falcein?" Raven asked._

_Falcein turned around took off his hood. His face almost identical to Raven's face. He was wearing a black leather tank top and black pants. His cloak was like Raven's cloak. His gems were blue but Raven's were red._

_"I know you never lat me in your room but you're the only person on earth with a portal to and from Azararth." said Falcein_

_"Leave. You are not welcomed." ordered Raven._

_"Yeah and you were welcomed in Azarath why did you leave?" asked Falcein._

_Bang Bang there was a knock on the door._

_"Raven is everything all right?" Robin asked_

_"Yeah. Not now Falcein." answered Raven._

_Raven opened the door. Everyone looked at Falcein bewildered._

_"This is Falcein. My brother." said Raven._

_"Your brother?" Beast Boy bellowed._

_"Great we shall have a party now to welcome our new guest." Starfire yelled._

_"No, he is leaving now." said Raven._

_"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Robin asked._

_"He is not important." said Raven._

_"Come on Rae he is your brother." said Cyborg_

_"Can I stay for a while?" Falcein asked._

_"No." yelled Raven._

_"Yes." the other Titans yelled._

_"We can learn more about you." said Starfire cheerfully._

_Everyone looked at Raven._

_"He is gone at mid night." demanded Raven._

_Raven introduced Falcein to the Titans. They were all sitting on the couch talking._

_"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Cyborg asked._

_"Your life wouldn't be complete with that information so I that it was useless to tell you." Raven said._

_"She is ashamed of our family especially Trigon. She grew up with the Monks of Azarath. When she left to earth at 15, shortly after, I studied the Monk's way." informed Falcein._

_"Are you older or younger than Raven?" asked Beast Boy._

_"We're twins." Raven informed Beast Boy._

_"In my world we don't have what you call twins." said Starfire._

_"You're Tameranian?" asked Falcein._

_"Yes, how do you know?" asked Starfire._

_"I read a lot on Azarath." Falcein said._

_"So Trigon is your father, too. Do you like him?" Robin asked._

_"On Azarath Trigon is like the devil. He is evil."Falcein told Robin._

_"On Azarath is everyone dark and gloomy like you and Raven?" asked Cyborg._

_"No. We're like this because we're Trogon's children."said Raven._

_"You never talk about your mom, Raven." Beast Boy wondered._

_"The Monks forbidden Raven to meet our mother or have feelings. Raven as you know is the end of the world. I'm not. She was born first so she got cursed with the portal." said Falcein._

_Raven looked angry._

_Raven: "You didn't have to bring up the curse." Raven screamed._

_"What curse?" yelled Starfire._

_"When Raven destroys the world she will become ruler without choice. She bound to be evil." Falcein toldthe Teen Titans._

_"Shut-up. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." chanted Raven._

_Raven levitated the coffee table at Falcein._

_"Azarath Metrion Zinton." Falcein also chanted._

_Falcein formed a blue shield coming from the ground. The coffee table crashing against it and breaking. The Titans were shocked. Falcein was angry a blue aura formed around his left foot then he swung back round house kick. Raven blocked it with her right hand that had a black aura. Raven threw a black orb at Falcein. He stopped it with his telekinetic powers and with his left hand he passed the orb and it became blue. He threw it back at her._

_"Raven." yelled Robin._

_"Sorry I have to go." Falcein apologized._

_"No stay you can be some use to us." ordered Robin._

_Raven looked at Robin then at Falcein._

_"No. He's going." Raven said._

_"I got to admit he's a good fighter and has good control over his powers." Cyborg said out of the blue._

_"I agree." said Starfire._

_Beast Boy: "I'll show you to the guest room." Beast Boy said._

_Raven flew to her room with out a word. Cyborg looked at the clock it was 6:30 p.m._

_"I'm getting a bite who wants to come?" offered Cyborg._

_Starfire and Beast Boy volunteered to go._

_"I got to go to the police station to identify two robbers. Falcein you stay here. And try to stay away from Raven." said Robin._

_"All right. Oh, Beast Boy the guest room." Falcein said._

_"Oh yeah, this way." Beast Boy said._

_Five minutes later Beast Boy returned and left with Cyborg and Starfire. Falcein was meditating. There was a knock on his door he opened it. It was Raven._

_"Sorry." Raven apologized._

_"I'm used to it. Remember at Azarath Temple when I'd make fun of you 'cause you lived with the Monks. We fought now and then." Falcein said._

_"The only feeling I ever felt was anger and pain but don't tell the Monks I'm not supposed to feel anything." Raven told Falcein._

_"Promise." Falcein promised._

_Raven and Falcein walked to the roof to meditate. They were meditating for about 10 minutes. _

_"I have always been jealous about you. You were able too feel. Leave the Azarath Temple and explore or even see mom." Raven admited._

_"To come to earth I had to run away." said Raven._

_"I'm sorry, too. I didn't tell them about me bound to be your right hand man when ruling the world." Falcein said._

_Raven looked at Falcein. She thought of an another curse falcein was cursed with. But only she new of it. She saw it in a premonision.Raven looked at Falcein. Then they hugged._

_Falcein: "I love you, sis." Falcein told Raven._

_Raven had a tear in her eye. She knew she was feeling happiness._

_"I love you, too." Raven said._

_Raven didn't want Falcein to see her tears jealousy and happiness she was band to feel._


End file.
